


what's it like?

by cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt/pseuds/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt
Summary: dean asks castiel to tell him something he's never told anyone else before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first fanfiction but its the first one I've ever posted. A few things might be a little incorrect because I wrote it when I had only just started watching supernatural. I hope you enjoy it.

Dean took the impala and drove to a lake nearby. He took a beer from the cooler in the backseat and sat on the hood of the impala. The sun was only just setting so it was quite dark by now. It was quite cold so Dean pulled out a little grey blanket that he always kept in the trunk. He took a drink of his beer and laid back on the windscreen.  
"How did you find me?" he asked without looking away from the lake

"I could hear you" as replied

"Yeah, I hate that" dean smiled and handed a beer to cas

"Yet you were expecting me?"cas asked as he took the bottle

"You always come when I call" dean replied looking back away from cas

Cas sat up on the hood of the impala with Dean.  
"Something is wrong" cas sighed

"Yeah. a lot is wrong cas, a lot" dean sighed back

"Would you like to tell me about what is wrong?"cas asked

Dean nodded and sighed. He took a drink of his beer and sat up with cas so he could explain.

"It's this whole thing. Metatron and all the things he's done to us, to you, he took your Damn grace" dean said

"Yes he did, however I am fine. I did okay as a human, Though I much prefer being an angel. I am more useful that way" cas replied

"Yeah you are. But angel or not, your family, don't you dare think we only need you for your mojo okay?" dean demanded rather than asked

"Okay dean. Thank you" cas replied

"Tell me something cas?"dean asked

"Like what?"cas asked back

"What's it like? To have seen everything?" dean asked turning his body more towards cas

"I have not seen everything, though, I have seen a lot" cas replied and smiled a little

"Then tell me something. Something that you've never told anyone else" dean said

There was a long pause as they both just looked at each other.  
"I could tell you whole lot. I could tell you how and why each star was placed in the sky. I could tell you what it was like when people first heard voices through the telephone. I could tell you how the bees talk to each other using body movements" cas explained

"Anything" dean smiled

"Do you know what the sunset looks like from Venus?"cas asked

"No" dean chuckled

"Well I do. When I was younger, it was probably almost the 1900s, I decided to visit Venus. I watched the sunset from there. It was beautiful, because the sun looked huge, it's far closer to Venus than earth. The sun was just there, glowing bright orange and yellow colours. I felt like I could just reach out and touch it. Then each time the sun set on Venus, I would go and watch it" cas explained to dean

"Why?" dean asked

"Because it was peaceful. I was never like the other angels. All they wanted was to do orders, whereas I wanted to see things. I wanted to live" cas sighed

"I mean why did you stop?" dean asked

"Because I found something much more beautiful" cas smiled

"What is that?" dean asked smiling

"This" cas said gesturing to the sunset "I have found that the sun is more beautiful here because here there is life. People take this for granted"

"Yeah. We should really appreciate what we have here" dean chuckled

"Do you want to see it?"cas asked

"What?" dean asked back

"The sunset from Venus?"cas replied

Dean nodded his head. Cas put his hand on the side of Deans face and cupped his cheek. Dean looked back around and suddenly everything was different. He was still sat on the impala but he wasn't by the lake. He was on this huge open space looking at the setting sun.  
"Are we actually on Venus?"dean asked

"No, this is an illusion. If I took you to Venus, you would die" cas replied

Dean stood up and cas followed.  
"It looks so real" dean smiled

Cas didn't say anything he just stood beside dean and smiled.  
"How did you ever stop coming here?" dean asked smiling

"I never said I did. I visit here quite a lot actually" cas replied

"I can see why" dean smiled

He turned to face cas and they both just smiled at each other.  
"Come on, let's go home" cas said

He put his hand on Deans chest this time and the world returned the same. They were back at the lake stood in front of the impala. The went to move his hand but dean stopped him.  
"Cas. You won't leave us, right?" dean asked

"Of course not dean" cas replied

"Let's wait a little longer. Take me back cas" dean asked with tears in his eyes

"To Venus?"cas asked

"Please" dean begged

Dean moved a step closer to cas and kissed him. Cas' hand stayed on Deans chest and Deans left hand was on cas' neck and the other on cas' waist.

They were no longer on earth watching the sunset by the lake. They were sharing their love as they stood on 'Venus'.

Dean put his head to cas'.  
"Now you definitely can't leave me" dean smiled

"I never would. I gave my life to you a long time ago" cas smiled and kissed Dean again


End file.
